TRON UPRISING A Dawning Relationship
by MissMartianFan99
Summary: IM SORRY IT IS IN MOVIES-TRON but it didn't have a sub category for TRON Uprising (which is what this fanfic is about) This is a story after Clu arrives in Argon (where the creators left it and made no season 2 :( Beck wants to get paige's notice, so he goes out of his way to do this. Its just a cute fanfic xxx enjoy!
1. Re-connection

HEYA EVERYONE! I am a huge fan of TRON Uprising. So why not write a story on the cutest non-couple ever? BEIGE! (my ship name ;) Beck and Paige)

I love them both so this story is for them

* * *

The music blared as the lights of the club changed from blues, pinks and yellows. Beck watched as his friends, Mara and Zed, were dancing. Well, Mara was really putting effort into her moves. Zed on the other hand, couldn't dance to save his life. He was moping around on the dance floor, rolling his eyes. Beck knew he would rather work on his light bike.

The young program looked around. It was his day off, yet he still felt like the renegade should be out there, patrolling the area. Beck stopped as his eyes caught sight of a program that he hadn't seen in a few cycles. It was Commanding Officer Paige. As a sigh escaped his mouth, Beck got up from his seat and began to walk over. Was this really the way to approach her? She didn't look too happy. Maybe Pavel had upset her. Maybe Tesler had put her on watch, but she had intended to do something else that evening. Beck was stopped in his thoughts by Mara, shouting to him.

"Come on Beck! You said you would dance with me ONCE! Well, this is a good song! Come on!" She called, smiling, dancing around wildly.

Beck smiled back but before he could turn to Paige, she had gone.

"Well, better luck next time Beck" he puffed, walking over to Zed and Mara.

* * *

After about an hour of hanging out at the club, Beck decided he wouldn't stay any longer. He said goodbye and left Zed alone with Mara. Most of the programs had gone home by now. So apart from the odd few, the two were alone together. Of course, Mara did not think twice about it but Zed began to get pretty nervous. He liked her a lot.

Beck stepped out into the street. It was silent, par the few distance shouts and laughter. He looked around and was surprised to what he had seen. Paige was still on duty! A few other guards remained. Now was his chance to really impress her. He covered his face with his visor and walked over.

"Program, state your business." She said, walking toward him.

He continued walking over to her. This clearly frustrated her.

"Program! State your business!"

Still, no reply came from Beck. Suddenly, Paige jumped up and went to kick him in the stomach. He slid down and managed to miss her shot. She turned, angrily taking her disc. She pulled it back and threw it at him. She again, missed Beck and ran toward him. Getting her disc back, she pinned him to the floor. Then, before she could strike him, Beck unmasked himself.

"Beck?" She whispered softly. He smiled and shoved her off of his body.

"Miss me?" He asked, rhetorically of course. Paige's mouth slowly turned upwards and she punched him in the arm.

"I thought you'd left town?" Paige said, putting her disc back and helping him up. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself onto his feet. But balance had not been his friend at that moment, and he stumbled onto Paige. He looked down and chuckled nervously. Paige looked into his brown eyes for a moment before shaking her head. She pushed him back in a playful manner, smiling.

"So, are you officially off work? Because I know a great spot we can visit…"

Paige's smile faded. "I can't hang around with you anymore, remember? My job comes first. Sorry Beck, but there isn't any time."

She turned and signaled to the guards to move on, down the next alley. Beck lowered his head and turned back towards Argon square.


	2. Down in Argon Square

**Here is chapter 2. Sorry if its CRAP but im new to this... kinda... well writing about TRON UPRISING anyways xx**

* * *

The next Cycle, Beck arrived at the garage. He walked by Able's office. Even though he was gone, it still felt like Able's Office. Mara was working on a bike, when her friend walked over.

"Hey Beck, haven't seen you in a while. Is everything ok?" She asked, pressing various lights on a screen in front of her.

"I'm fine. How are you? Where is Zed?" Beck inquired, wiping a speck of dust off of the vehicle. Mara sighed deeply. She stood up next to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think?" Beck followed her point towards Zed, hanging around with a few other programs. Beck moaned to himself. His friend was so ignorant sometimes.

"Doesn't he realize he has work?" Beck questioned, rhetorically.

"Yeah, like he would ever remember that. He only wants to work on his stupid light bikes. Whilst we have to endure all the hard labour!" She said, throwing her tool onto the floor. Mara looked to her friend, chatting with the others.

"I just wish he could look around himself for once. He'd see a lot more than bikes and races..."

Beck watched his friend as she looked onto Zed. He knew she liked him; however they didn't show any feelings towards each other as 'more than friends'.

About a Pectro Cycle later, Beck had finished up at the garage and knew Tron was waiting for him in the mountain. He picked up his baton and headed for the road. In spite of his efforts to stay on the right route, Beck had been side tracked when he noticed Paige. Once again, she patrolled the area. Beck saw his opportunity to really get the program to see a better way. He crept around the alleys, being careful so that she wouldn't spot him. Once he had gotten to the right distance, he whistled. Two other guards and herself turned around but could not see anything past the gaping dark shadows.

"I'll go. Probably some trigger happy moron." She grunted, turning towards the sound. Beck smiled to himself and put on his visor again. Paige looked around but could not see anything. Abruptly, Beck grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her into a small area that was easily concealed.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, reaching for the disc from her back. But before she could reach it, Beck pinned her to the wall.

"Now you'll have to listen to me" He laughed. Paige just snorted and struggled some more. Although all of her strength could not break her free of his hold. It was a move that soldiers had been taught in training and only the extremely experienced could get out of it.

"What do you want with me?"

Beck let her go and unmasked. Paige's eyes widened.

"BECK! What is wrong with you? Don't you have any idea what could've happened if you hadn't held on tight enough? I could have derezzed you! Right there on the spot!"

A smile rose from his face. "So I was holding you tight enough?" Paige blushed awkwardly.

"Listen, Beck. You seriously need to re think your actions. Seeing me is putting both of us in danger! I could lose my job. Do I need to remind you that I was nearly killed because of your advice?"

Beck lowered his head and let go of her arm. He turned and gradually started to walk away. Paige sighed in grief. It pained her to see him upset. She... she still appreciated his company. "Wait." She called after him, rubbing her arm where he had held her.

"I suppose I can take a little time off with you. Only, however, if you promise to keep out of my way when I am working."

Beck lifted his head. Her brilliant orange colours were illuminating in the shadows.

"Oh and... I'm hardly ever off work." Paige brushed past him, smiling, and walked back to her spot.

"Beck my friend, you are one awesome program." He thought to himself.


	3. First Date

Hello, so here is the third chapter! Wow-wee I have had so many positive comments on this story! And thank you to PrincessKai317 for being so kind and truthful! This might not be as good as the others, but im not really in a creative mood today. However, i needed to update cos it frustrates me and my friend when people dont update on here like after the first chapter for like a year, you know? Though trust in me when I say that the next chapters will be more interesting, as it gets into action!

* * *

Beck looked into his reflection that was cast by a towering glass building. He smirked to himself.

"Hey Paige, how are you? Me? Yeah I'm good…"

"Well that's good to hear." Paige giggled from behind him. Beck jumped and turned to face her.

"Paige! Um hey, I was just… you know…" He stammered. Paige smiled at his nervous behavior.

"Yeah, I know. So where are you taking me today?" She asked, moving forward, closer to him. Beck grinned and broke his baton so the bike would form. He hopped on and put his hand out.

"I do have my own bike you know." Paige mentioned. Beck shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Yeah but, this is what friends do. You don't have to get out your baton just to ride somewhere, when this bike is perfectly fine." Beck replied, patting the seat. The corners of Paige's mouth slowly turned upwards and she flung herself onto the back of the bike. Her arms became a belt around Beck's waist and they drove off.

The two programs arrived at a helicopter. It was clearly used by the occupation, but Beck had managed to bribe a pilot into taking them up to the sky. Beck and Paige hopped onto the chopper and they flew up into the clouds. Paige looked out over Argon and breathed in the fresh air. Beck watched her. He admired how she could always see a better way for dilemmas and situations. It was one of the reasons he liked her.

"So, other than the time I took you up here, how often do you sky dive? Not often I bet." She called, trying to make her voice be heard over the roaring noise of the propellers. Before Beck could say anything, the helicopter jolted as the wind swirled it around in the clouds. Paige lost her grip and fell onto Beck.

"Are you alright?" He shouted, picking her up from the floor.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. They looked on at each other.

"Ok, here is good." Beck shouted, pointing to the clouds. Paige beat him to it and jumped off of the platform. Beck soon followed and they were soaring through the clouds. Before they reached the destination, the two programs opened their wing chutes. Now, instead of speeding through the sky, they glided like eagles, a strong gale against their visors.

As they landed, Paige was happy to see where Beck had taken her. They had landed on the 'best seat in town' as Paige referred to it. Beck stood next to her and sighed.

"It's really great up here, you know. I come here regularly now." He said, walking to the edge of the beam.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad I made that much of an impact."


	4. Different Views

**This is just to bring the couple to life a bit. I didn't want to explain a whole montage of them getting into trouble.**

* * *

The chopper landed them in the docks. Beck jumped off and took out his baton.

"Thanks. I had fun today." Paige was standing in the door way of the helicopter. Beck turned and raised a grin. Paige returned the expression and banged on the side of the chopper twice, indicating to leave. The propellers started up and she sat down in her seat.

"I'll see you soon." He shouted and in an instant, he whizzed off on his bike.

* * *

Snow was falling hard as per usual in the mountains. Tron punched Beck in the side but was out maneuvered by his protégé. Beck flipped him onto the floor. "That's 7 to me and 1 to you. Wanna go again?"

Tron shook his head and Beck pulled him off the floor.

"You're getting good now Beck."

"Good? Is that it? Come on Tron. I've been training for almost a xilacycle. I must be more than good…"

"Listen, there is a strange shipment coming in from Bismuth. I need you to go down to the border and search the trucks. I have a feeling it could be an army sent by Clu. Word may have gotten out I'm alive."

"May have? You full up confronted Dyson. There is no doubt he told Clu. He… everyone assumed you dead! May have is not the answer. Definitely sounds more precise."

"I don't care! That's an order and you will follow it!"

Beck stared at his mentor. He'd never really seen or heard him shout before.

"Can't. I'm seeing… a friend by the end of this cycle. There won't be time."

"Well then you'd better go now."

Beck frowned and turned out the door. He rode through the blizzard on his light bike towards the border.

* * *

When Beck arrived, he saw no trucks. 'Must be early' he thought to himself. So, putting away his baton, he sat down on a small hill that gave a perfect view of the gates.

About a pectrocycle had passed and there was no sign of any trucks. The Program sighed to himself and looked around. Tron had obviously gotten the times mixed up. He then left, hoping that Paige hadn't left where he promised to meet her.

* * *

Paige stood, looking at the neon adverts that scrolled around the giant screens in Argon Square. She sighed, wondering where Beck had got to. When she finally thought he had stood her up, she heard a familiar voice from behind herself. "Paige!"

She turned swiftly and smiled as Beck pushed past other programs. "Sorry I'm late. Wanna just ride around the city? I haven't planned anything."

Paige nodded and they broke their batons and drove off.

"Did you see him when I stole his weapon?" Beck laughed, holding Paige's hand. She chuckled.

"He was so mad! Good thing I was there!"

Beck stopped in front of a billboard. It had Clu's name written all over it. He sat down, Paige following.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Beck looked over his shoulder at Paige. She was marveling at the colorful sign. Beck shifted closer to her and she looked at him. "Don't you ever wonder if… if the renegade is doing a good thing?" He asked, worried she would get mad at the mention of the Renegade. Paige looked down, frowning slightly.

"I just think he doesn't realise what he is doing. He thinks the grid would be better off with programs rebelling against Clu. But Clu is there to keep order. Tron, the renegade, whoever he is. He is taking away the perfect Grid."

Beck looked back at the billboard and sighed. "Well, I guess it's good to have different opinions. That way, we're not the same." Paige rested her head against him.

"Yeah, I'm glad too."


	5. Heart to Heart's

**Tron gets angry with Beck. Pavel and Paige have a little heart to heart. **

* * *

When Beck arrived for training, Tron was not pleased. "And where have you been?" He grumbled, swiping a screen, looking at a map of Argon.

"I was out. Didn't I tell you?"

Tron turned and grunted. Beck raised his eyebrows. Why was he so angry?

"I'll take that as a no…"

"You're late! And you didn't tell me about the situation with the trucks!" Tron's voice, full of anger, over threw Beck in mid sentence.

"Ok, first of all, I'm only late because I was out! Which I did tell you about and second of all, there were no trucks! I was there for quite a while, and there was no sign of any smugglers OR guards!" Beck responded. Tron shook his head in disbelief and shut down the system.

"We are done for today."

Tron pushed past Beck, shoving him backwards. Beck scrunched up his face.

"What? But I just got here!"

"You gave up on an assignment JUST to see some program! Is that really what is important now? The revolution needs you Beck. Why can't you be more…"

"More what, Tron?" He shouted, anger filling his head.

"More responsible" Tron argued. And with that, he left. Beck stood there for a moment, angry at his mentor for even thinking he wasn't responsible enough to handle the revolution.

Paige walked through the prison, looking at the guilty programs that sat before her. Not all of them were guilty. She knew that but Tesler didn't care what they had done. Even if they were a nanocycle past curfew, he would throw them in jail. But Tesler never actually got his hands dirty… most of the time. Usually, his little suck-up Pavel would do it for him, with pleasure too.

Just then, Pavel turned the corner. "Paige. I thought you were out with that program, what's his name? Deck?"

Paige's nose turned up at his stupidity. "Beck. Anyway, what are you doing here? I'm on duty."

"Tesler told me he doesn't trust you. He says your slacking lately."

Paige looked down and sighed. "Oh come now Paige, you just need to start acting like you actually KNOW what you're doing. Then you'll become a superb officer." Pavel laughed. His laugh was like an annoying screech that ran through your ears.

"Tesler needs the right kind of programs to run this place." As Pavel started to walk off, Paige stopped him. She twisted his arm and pushed him against the wall, just like Beck had in the alley, that cycle, though not as softly.

"You are pathetic. You think I'm not good enough? I'm better than you! You just want to be Tesler's right hand man, who gets everything right. You stay inside the comfort zone, Pavel. Think what you could do if you had ideas. You could actually control your tiny brain, instead of being a slave. One day, you will be too full of yourself, it will kill you."

She pushed him away and stormed off in a rage. Pavel looked up and grinned his sly grin. He mumbled to himself "No Paige, you just go too far with your 'ideas'. You don't even bother noticing the line. You think Tesler will make you General one day and you can boss everyone around, in your stupid manner. But there will come a day when you step a little too far to the edge of power. And I won't be there to catch you… perhaps push you is a little more like it…"

* * *

_If that didnt make sense, basically, Pavel doesn't really do anything ambitous whereas Paige does things with care. they basically see different views and think that one of them will be general one day._


	6. Secrets Are Hard

Beck walked through crowds of programs at the train station. He was still heavy with anger from the argument he had with Tron. It struck him quite quickly that, without orders from his mentor, Mara and Zed working all the time and Paige being unavailable, Beck had nowhere to go and nothing to get stuck into. There were guards dotted around, as per usual, so Beck avoided them in case of a disk check. Disk checks had become more persistent now word was out that 'Tron Lives'. Tesler had ordered that every other cycle, a mandatory disk check would be carried out in the train station across Argon, as this was where new and old programs would enter and leave Argon. Each one of those programs would be a possible Tron.

Pavel stood, scowling as he watched the lower class citizens' board and un-board trains. But his stare was stopped when he caught a glimpse of Beck, maneuvering through the crowd. Pavel squinted, trying to make out who it was. When he realized, a smile rose from his face. When Beck thought he had lost the guards, Pavel bumped into him, on purpose.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No you weren't. Are we in a hurry to get somewhere? Or get to a certain some one?" Pavel asked, brushing his suit. It was like he already knew the answer to his question.

"Ah, well, not really." Beck responded in a nervous manner, even though he had nothing to hide.

"I've seen you before. Ah yes, you are the one who escaped the coliseum. You are also the one who was involved with Paige when I …"

"Arrested her?" Beck said solemnly. He hated the way Pavel was talking. The tone of his voice really got on Beck's nerves. Pavel smirked at his answer.

"I suggest you leave Paige alone to do her business." Pavel replied, shoving past Beck, so that his shoulder jabbed into Beck's chest. "Don't want her to lose her job do you?"

"Pavel!"

The two programs turned to see Paige standing at the entrance of the station. Beck was pleased whereas Pavel was disappointed. She strutted towards them. "Let him go, Pavel, he's done nothing wrong."

"No, I was just telling him how good you are at what you do…" Pavel grumbled and as he passed Beck, he whispered 'I'll be keeping an eye on you, program."

Paige shook her head and put her hand on Beck's shoulder. "Sorry about him. What did he really talk to you about?" She asked, smiling.

"He said I should leave you alone to your work. And that I shouldn't see you anymore."

Paige gasped at his words. "Ignore him, he is just a grumpy old code that can't seem to understand the word 'social'. But, there is something I want to ask you Beck."

A small nod came from Beck and Paige continued. "You're quite mysterious. Is there something I should know?"

Beck froze. "What do you mean by mysterious?"

"It's just that… you usually hurry off when we part ways. You act strange sometimes around the guards."

Beck shook his head and folded his arms. "Please, don't worry. There is nothing going on out of the ordinary. Trust me." His smile was warming.

"Ok. I've got to go. But I'll see you around."

* * *

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar voice came from behind Tron. Beck walked up onto the podium. Tron flicked through screens in front of him.

"I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry for being so lazy recently. It wasn't me."

Tron gave a puff of laughter. "It's ok. I forgive you but you seriously need to remember your times."

Beck was relieved that they had worked it out. But something else was attached at the back of his mind.

"Now, those trucks I talked about. They are worse than I feared. Clu has sent not just an army, but upgraded technology that could… Beck? Are you ok?"

Beck looked up at his mentor. "I think I'm getting Paige into trouble. She keeps getting into arguments with her co-worker."

"Hm." That was all that Tron said before he did something unheard of for Tron. He placed his hand on Becks shoulder. To comfort him. "Listen Beck, if she's getting too involved, you need to draw a line."

"Could I not … tell her? Tell her who I really am?"

Tron took his hand away and sighed. "If you do, you will ruin the revolution. She will send word straight to Tesler, you know that. If you told your friends, that's one thing, I mean they'd probably believe you and stand by your side. But Paige is a different matter."

"I understand. But I trust her now. I … I trust her…"

"Very well, but don't come running when Tesler throws his entire army at you."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that." Beck murmured, as he walked out the door.


	7. I Am The Renegade

_Paige ran through derezzed pieces of old programs, her green stripes glowing furiously. She knew her friends had been killed, but didn't want to believe it. Those murderous Iso's! Paige looked away, tears full of her eyes. She then shouted "Beck, no!" running towards him. Beck put his hands out to grab her own, but before she could reach him, Pavel threw his disc at Beck, slicing him through the middle. As Beck slowly crumbled away, Paige stopped in her tracks. She began to cry a river of tears. "Nooooo!"_

Paige awoke, breathing heavily. "Oh, it was just a dream. A nightmare…" She wiped the sweat from her brow and did the same for her eyes. Then went back to sleep.

Pavel walked in and saw his co worker, standing solemnly. "Paige! Just who I wanted to see! I have something to show you." Paige growled under her breath at him. She loathed Pavel to the inner core. It was a shame she had to work beside him.

"What is it Pavel? I'm not in the mood for your comments today."

Pavel laughed "Oh Paige, I'm doing this for your own good. I thought by now you should know the truth about Tesler…"

Paige looked up, raising one eyebrow. "What truth?"

Pavel sneered as he took his disc and presented it to Paige. "I managed to save a memory of a memory in Tesler's Disc when I did my weekly check up on him." Pavel pressed a few small buttons on the disc and a hologram started to play. Paige watched, unimpressed. But when she saw her friends, her face changed. Tesler was talking to them, something about Iso's. And then… she saw it. She saw the truth that Tesler had kept from her all these years. He let the guards just… murder them.

"That's… that's a false memory. Your twisting it around! It was the iso's HE TOLD ME!" Paige shouted, trying to persuade herself Pavel was lying.

"I know how mad and upset you must be… but don't try to take it out on me. Trust me, this is real…"

Pavel knew she would try to kill Tesler. It wouldn't take long for the rage to sink in. He wanted her to attack Tesler, so she would be derezzed and Pavel would be left to claim a higher name. Paige gritted her teeth and stormed off.

Soon after, Beck called Paige to meet him at the docks once again. Paige knew he had something important to tell her, but couldn't put her finger on what would be so urgent. Beck rode down on his light bike and swerved the corner. However, instead of the blue on black suit he usually wore, he had donned the Tron suit. A pure, vibrant white colour covered his body and a helmet covered his identity. Paige didn't hesitate to fight him. She flung her disc at the renegade and punched him in the stomach. Then, Paige flipped Beck over herself by his arm and pinned him down.

"You seriously need to stop thinking you'll beat me when we meet. I will always win. Now, I'm gonna take you to Tesler." Paige panted, using all her force to keep the renegade on the floor.

"I need to tell you something. It's urgent."

'Urgent? That sounded familiar…' Paige thought to herself. "How will I know you won't speed away on a light jet or something when I let you go?"

"Because this is more important." Beck just put it straight. He needed to tell her… tell her everything. Paige sighed. She might regret the decision that she made by allowing the renegade his plea. But, Paige was reasonable and didn't want to become like Pavel, a cold, mindless vermin.

"What is so important then?" She asked, putting her disc back and folding her arms. She tried to look calm but remained as vigilant as possible, in case of an ambush or some kind of attack. Beck looked at her through his visor. She was so beautiful and head strong. As the sky fell into darkness, the programs looked luminous through the black.

"Just don't… freak out…"

Paige stepped back slightly, unsure about what his next move was. The renegade was so mysterious. Beck counted to three and gradually took away his helmet. Paige's mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened and her pupils grew large. Nonetheless, there were no words escaping her tunnel of a mouth. There was just a dead silence, apart from the ripples in the water. Beck smiled weakly and waved.

"It's still me."

"You… you're… no. You can't be, it must be some kind of joke. How did you get the code to look like that, huh?" Paige asked, her voice falling all over the place.

"I'm not joking. I am the renegade."

Those four words pierced Paige's ears like a spear. Her mind was flowing with all kinds of emotions and thoughts. All the time she had tried to kill him… he WAS Beck. He was the one changing the Grid. The one ruining the system with his 'uprising'.

"I trusted you… you told me to trust you!" Paige exclaimed, her hands curled up into fists.

"I know, but you have to believe me. I'm doing good…"

"No! You're doing wrong!"

"Just listen!"

As Beck put his hand out, Paige rejected and stepped back some more. She looked into his eyes. She couldn't look at him the same anymore. Paige shook her head slowly and ran off, derezzing her baton and rode away.

Beck dragged his feet while he walked over to the edge of the docks. He stared at his reflection in disbelief. She was going to tell Tesler. And he would be caught once and for all.

* * *

**OOOOH! whats gonna happen to Beck?! Stay tuned for more juicy bits! P.S will be ending story soon, but will try to make sequel ;) **


	8. What to choose

Tesler sat in his chair. To him it was like a throne, a throne that over looked all of Argon. Paige suddenly burst through the door, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Sir! I have some news that you are going to want to hear." She exclaimed, saluting the General. Tesler looked up and nodded. Paige watched as he got up and walked toward the window. Was she really about to give it all away? Give all that the renegade had worked for, to _him_? Paige shook her head, trying to tell herself that it was her duty that came before anything else.

"Go on then Paige, what is so important?" General Tesler said, his voice dark and fierce. Paige breathed in slowly.

"The renegade…"

Then, Paige remembered. She wasn't to believe Tesler anymore. She wasn't to interact with him. He betrayed her! He murdered her two best friends and then blamed it on the Iso's!

"The Renegade what, Paige? I hope you're not messing me around, because I can assure, this renegade is no laughing matter. Need I remind you what he…"

His speech was drowned out as Paige's mind was running everywhere. She was falling apart. Did she love Beck enough to keep his secret hidden? Paige stared up to Tesler and interrupted him.

"The renegade has last been tracked by the docks, but I could be wrong. That is what citezens of Argon are telling me… Sir."

Tesler glanced out of the corner of his eye at his commanding officer. She was a trouble maker at the best of times. "Very well. You are dismissed…"

Paige bowed her head and sprinted off. She needed to find Beck, to make sense of this whole situation.

Pavel walked out from the shadows, grinning like a chesire cat. "Sir if I might be so bold, I know where she is going…"

"Pavel, shut up. Just follow her and find out who she is in cohorts with."

Pavel nodded and began to leave when Tesler made one last comment.

"And Pavel… Kill that program. But I want Paige alive. She needs to be questioned for any intel she could be carrying."

With that, Pavel chuckled to himself "With pleasure General… with pleasure…"

Paige sped through the city. Where was Beck? Could he have gone into hiding because of what happened at the docks? But when Paige rode past Argon square, she noticed Beck standing alone. Paige derezzed her bike into a baton and ran for him, calling his name. Beck turned and his eyes widened. However, this time, he ran away from Paige, leaving her confused and still trying to persue him. It was harder on foot but she had been trained by the best. When Beck rezzed his bike, Paige followed, catching up to him immediately. They were entering the outskirts and a blizzard of snow was forming.

"I won't let you take me Paige! The revolution needs me!" He shouted kicking her bike away from his. Paige swerved and crashed into a grouping of boulders. She was knocked out cold, breathing slightly. Beck slowed down and stopped in his tracks. His looked around. "Paige?" He called, hoping she would come out from nowhere, unharmed, and still on his tail. At least then she would be ok.

Heavy snow started to fall and snowflakes stuck to Paige's eyebrows and eyelashes. Before the snow could cover her fully, she saw a blurry figure pull her out from the pile of frozen whiteness. She could barely see anything and passed out. Beck dragged her body from the wreckage and held her in his arms. "Paige! Can you hear me?" There was no response and bit by bit, Beck managed to haul Paige into a nearby cave that was located at the base of Tron's mountain. Even though he tried, the storm grew too much for Beck to receive Paige's baton. So he decided to stay until the snow eased up and Paige was ok.

Almost two pectrocycle's had passed before Paige began to become conscious. Beck's face was the first and best thing she saw. She smiled weakly.

"Beck? Where am I?" Asked Paige as a shot of pain ran through the back of her head. "Argh! Damn! What the hell happened?" Paige groaned as Beck propped her up against the wall of the cave.

"You chased me to the outskirts and then crashed, hitting your head pretty bad… because of me." Beck lowered his head. Paige rested her hand on his knee.

"But I'm ok now, because of you."

"Listen, you're probably gonna wanna take me in to Tesler but hear me out…"

"Tesler? Are you serious? Beck, even though I loathe the fact you are the renegade and I hate how you are rebelling against Clu, Tesler is a piece of lying crap that I really don't care about anymore. I do, however, care about you…"

Beck looked up in awe at what Paige had just said. He never realized she liked him that way.

"I really like you Beck. And even if it's my duty to turn you in, I guess I can't bring myself to do it."

Beck smiled and Paige returned the expression. There was a silence for a moment, not an awkward silence though.

"So, you say you dislike Tesler now…"

"I despise him. Just like I do Pavel." Paige had no hesitation when bad mouthing them.

"Well, why? You've always stood by his side."

Paige looked out to the storm and tears fell from her face. "He um… he murdered my two best friends, when a couple of Iso's stowed away in my medical clinic. Tesler never told me it was him." Wiping her tears, Paige laughed slightly, trying to stay calm and collected. But Beck knew her too well and saw she was bleeding inside.

"It's ok, I'm here for you Paige."

Paige and Beck looked at each other. Their eyes were perfectly aligned. Beck leaned in and embraced Paige in his arms. She smiled and their lips met. The kiss was so intense. But it was romantic and felt more than a kiss. It felt like they were complete. They stayed in the cave for the rest of the cycle, Beck cradling Paige in his warm arms.


	9. Time I Tell The Truth

**Sorry for not updating in so long! HW AND BUSY WEEK! :D please enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Paige opened her eyes gradually and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She gazed into the distance, her vision still a little fuzzy. She turned her head and glanced at Beck. He was still asleep. She carefully moved from underneath his arm and stood up.

Paige smiled at the fact that Beck really liked her. But her smile faded when she realized that Tesler had obviously sent an army out to find her, and both of them would be derezzed on the spot for their actions against the occupation. When Beck finally awoke, he was immediately questioned by Paige.

"Beck, this isn't a good idea. I only just realized that Tesler would have sent an army to kill us by now. I seriously need to re think everything, I…"

"Will just, let me show you something?" Beck asked, taking Paige's hand in his and getting up onto his feet. She felt herself be pulled up by his strength and lightly laughed to herself.

"Ok, but promise me we won't get involved with any guards… I'm not in the mood."

Beck smiled and tugged her arm, putting his own around her shoulder.

A little later, the two programs arrived at the garage where Beck worked. Well, half worked. He was usually out posing as the renegade. Nonetheless, Beck still needed to be there.

"Wait around back, I'll leave through the back exit." Beck said, pushing Paige around the side of the building.

"Why can't I go in with you?" She asked, slightly disappointed at what Beck was doing.

"Because you are a soldier and it will look quite shocking. It's nothing personal; it's for our own safety."

Paige nodded and slid through the shadows that were cast by the building. Beck turned and entered. Sounds and smells buzzed through his ears and nose, as mechanics worked on light vehicles. It was home for Beck, however, not as homely as Able made it, now that Pavel had taken over the garage and given it a darkened spirit. Mara and Zed were working together on a light jet, presumably one of the guards. Beck wandered over.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something."

Mara and Zed looked up from their activity and stood next to Beck. Their faces filled with a little dismay that even though Beck had been gone for a long time, that he thought he could walk in, acting like everything was normal.

"What could be so important, Beck?" Mara said, her voice was violent and sharp. There was a clear sign she was not calm and collected today.

"Listen, I know I have messed up… a lot."

"Yeah" Snorted Zed, crossing his arms. Beck looked in another direction. It was hard to face them at this point.

"But I have a good reason. I need you to come outside and be prepared…"

Zed glanced at Mara before their friend led them off through the back exit of the building, to where Paige was leaning against some old crates. She looked up and stood upright again.

"What is she doing here? Are you turning us in for standing up against Pavel and his guards?!" Mara exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No nothing like that! I'm going to tell you something important, and Paige here is a big part of it too."

Zed put his hand on Beck's shoulder. "Ok… fire away."

Beck sighed slowly. "I am the renegade. I have been all this time. I was the one who ruined Clu's statue, who fought all those times with Tesler and who sabotaged all of the occupation's hard effort."

Zed swiped his hand away and frowned. "How could you…"

But he was interrupted by Mara yelling "You not tell us before! I would have totally believed and stood by you!" She hugged him tightly and Paige smiled. But Beck was concered about Zed's expression.

"Zed? You okay buddy?"

"All this time… that's why you were out… You let Able DIE!"

"Zed!" Mara shouted, holding his arms back from hitting Beck. "He didn't kill Able, the bomb did… it's not Becks fault. I'm sure he tried to save all of us." Beck quickly nodded at Mara's suggestion.

"But come on Zed! He is the renegade for crying out loud! More importantly, our friend. And that's more important than any renegade secret!"

Zed looked into her honest eyes and back at Beck. "Fine…"

"Thank you. I needed to tell you because Tesler is planning to re purpose the whole of Argon within the next few mylacycles. And so I need to trust you to gather recruits."

Mara nodded and put her arm around Zed. He lightly grinned. "We won't let you down Beck."

As Beck and Paige left, Zed began to walk off. Mara turned hurriedly and grabbed his wrist.

"Zed please, don't turn him in!"

"I'm not going to I just… I'm worrying about …" His last word was mumbled.

"About, what, Zed?"

"About … you!" He cried, sitting down on a bench, his head in his palms. Mara smiled cheerfully and sat beside him.

"You are one brave guy Zed. I can't believe how well you are taking this. But I am gonna be ok. Trust me."

Zed stared up at Mara's warm face and smiled also. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Zed laughed nervously and took a deep breath.

"Zed? Zed! Oh Zed!" Mara laughed, picking him up and slinging his arm over her shoulder, to help him back to the garage.


	10. Tron

**SORRY! OMG I TURNED INTO A 'NON-UPDATER'! ahhhhhh! Here is a small chapter to refresh our memories. (including mine LOOOL) thanks for 17 reviews! xoxoxo**

* * *

Paige was led by Beck, back to the mountain where they had spent the night, shielded from the storm. Beck took Paige to an entrance that she had not seen before. It was clearly disguised for a reason because it was in a peculiar location. The luminous lights on Beck's body led the way, also shining light onto the cave walls. They had obviously been slowly derezzing away after a few years on the grid. But it looked sturdy… enough. The two of them walked up to a door.

"Where are we going Beck?" Paige asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. There was no time for an answer, Beck was already jogging down the corridor that had been behind the door. What a strange place to live. Or did he actually live there? Perhaps it was where Beck kept spare batons. No, it had to be something important.

"Beck, will you just tell me? I mean it's not like I'm going to go skipping back to Tesler and tell him…"

"Behind this door, there is something I must show you, but you have to not tell anyone about him."

"Him?" Paige answered, nervously stepping back.

Beck hit a magnificent, glowing blue button on the side of the door and it slid open, letting dark shadows spill from the room. As the two programmes entered, the lights flickered on to show an empty room, apart from a podium. However, the podium was not empty, as another mysterious program was standing on it, looking out over Argon. The city was lit up as always and looked as beautiful as ever. Beck walked toward the other program, shaking Paige's grip on his arm. She was startled that he would go forward, unarmed and unprotected.

Alas, Paige knew as long as she was with him, she would be safe… hopefully. When the unidentified program turned, Paige's mouth dropped, similar to when Beck had revealed himself as the Renegade. Tron stood for a moment, and then turned to Beck.

"How could you bring her here? She works for Tesler! I thought we agreed she couldn't change! They never do! Think about Cutler!"

"She's different! And never speak of Cutler! I couldn't save him!" Beck shouted back, angrily that Tron was giving hints that it was his fault that Cutler was gone.

Paige was still so shocked to see that Tron was alive. How could he be? This surely meant that Clu wasn't all he had cracked up to be. And maybe she was fighting for the wrong side… It was still all so confusing and sudden. Nonetheless, she was offended by their comments about her.

"It's impossible… you're alive! You're… wait. Did you just say I couldn't change?"

The two turned to Paige, Beck quite embarrassed that she overheard.

"No, I mean, we did say you wouldn't change, but that was before."

"What? Before YOU changed me? Before you strolled into my life and thought I was an easy program to use?"

Paige's voice was starting to wobble and crack.

"You think I'm some kind of weapon, don't you? You think you can use me against Tesler!"

"No! Tron doesn't know what he's saying!"

Tron frowned, quite prominently. Why was Beck lying to her? They had discussed that she would be useful if they ever managed to change her. This was also doubtful.

"Beck, I thought we agreed she could be useful to stop Tesler and his army. To stop Clu! Now that she's here, we can finally prevent the worst from happening!"

Beck looked from Tron to Paige. Staring at him in doubt and anger, Paige stood, tapping her foot. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Lure me in! I thought you were genuine, Beck. But you're only a fraud." With that, Paige shoved Beck out of the way and ran out of the door, taking a baton from the wall and derezzing it into a bike.

"Paige!"

"Beck, go after her! She can't go back to Tesler!"

"She won't… I know she won't"

Tron shook his head and Beck rode after Paige, following her light ribbon. Maybe she left it on purpose.


End file.
